


The joys of Christmas

by angelicmercy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Sex, UST, misuse of Christmas traditions, wingporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicmercy/pseuds/angelicmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides to explore the customs of the Christmas with Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The joys of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote for caz2y5 as her Xmas present. Since I couldn’t exactly kidnap Misha and pack him in a big box with a red ribbon and since I just suck at making manips, I had to write a fic. XD Hope you all like it too.

Dean Winchester expected many things to happen, but he never even saw this one coming. The angel of the Lord, his angel, was chastely kissing him on the Christmas Eve. The press of his cold and chapped lips against Dean’s distracting him from the utter shock he was suppose to be feeling. Castiel didn’t really know what he was suppose to do with his lips and so help him God, Dean didn’t know how to respond to the angelic kiss.

Then it all stopped and Dean found himself missing the still slightly cold and chapped lips. The touch they left was making his lips tingle slightly and when did this turn into a big freaking chick flick moment? Wide, blue eyes that were far too innocent for such an action were staring at him. As usual, Dean couldn’t read them. Whether it was some diving intervention of God giving all his angels poker faces to better screw with people or just the fact that Castiel’s true self couldn’t get expressed in those eyes.

So there he was. Freaking angel of the Lord, looking all kinds of incredible in that plain dark suit and trench-coat. Dean stopped asking when he will change to another set of clothes, but truth be told, Dean kinda liked that damn trench-coat. And how it looked on Castiel and almost defined him. but lets get back to the present situation and how Castiel just kissed him.

“Huh?” The very intelligent response that the mind of Dean Winchester could only produce. Which was sad. It wasn’t a passionate fiery kiss that made your insides tingle or your knees buckle.

The angel tilts his head and Dean’s head starts to spin because it looked utterly adorable and Dean Winchester doesn’t think of such things as utterly adorable. Maybe inwardly when he sees a small kitten with fluffy fur and big glossy eyes, but not the angel of the lord who even with diminished powers could kick ass better than all them together.

“I thought it was a human tradition.” The voice is soft yet so gruff and husky. Which was really unfair since it was clearly distracting Dean’s mental process.

Those lips moving and Dean stared perplexed at them, remembering how they were pressed against his.

“What was?” Dean was suddenly utterly confused. Who the hell could guess what was going on in the mind of this particular angel.

Castiel was always prone to experimenting with human customs. The last time they saw each other Castiel asked him if he could try the beverage Dean was drinking. It was root bear. Dean laughed at the expression when Castiel tasted the root beer, his tongue peeking out to lick at his moist lips, proclaiming it was bubbly and ticklish on his tongue. Nobody ever described the root beer as being bubbly and ticklish on your tongue. Which brought Dean to the whole problem of declaring things such as this as utterly adorable.

“I researched human Christmas traditions. I believe that the custom of kissing under the plant called mistletoe. The very symbol of that plant is deep integrated into the human customs, but this particular custom really intrigued me.” The even, almost detached voice explained and Dean felt like an idiot.

Only Castiel could do this. And Lord help Dean for thinking it was amusing. Because it was not. it was actually totally alien like and it just reminded him of just how much Castiel is not human. How he doesn’t belong in that whole human customs thing.

“The custom of the kissing under the mistletoe is actually of Scandinavian origin. It is related to paganism, but I do not see it as blasphemy. Merely entertainment.” The voice kept on talking and suddenly Dean had a vivid and a very dirty image of Castiel the teacher in a cheesy porn movie.

Damn it! Sam was right. He watches way too much porn. Dean shakes his head and remains rooted to the ground. Trying not to think porn thoughts.

“Oh that’s nice. But what does it has to do with you laying one of me?” Dean asks, the coping mechanism of snarkiness and rebellion kicking in and Dean loved how it could get him out of any trouble.

Castiel tilts his head and cocks it forward a bit. Blue eyes staring at him like he was some unfathomable secret of the universe. Well he wasn’t. And he wished Castiel would stop staring at him like that.

“Because you were standing under one.” Castiel gracefully lifts his hand and points at something above Dean’s head.

Dean’s head snaps up so fast he feels a crack at the back of his neck and suddenly there it is. His wide eyes staring at the plant. Like it was offending him in someway. Where the hell did it come from? When Sam and him helped Bobby to decorate his house, he never saw the mistletoe in the boxes. His brain woked hard to think of who would put it here so conveniently above the kitchen’s door.

It was making Dean a bit paranoid. Because that someone had to know that Dean will be washing the dishes from the dinner and that Castiel might drop in later. Dean’s eyes narrowed. The culprit suddenly staring to become obvious as he heard giggles from the living room. Dean’s teeth grit and he glared daggers at the giggling Sam sitting on the sofa. Who was just trying to choke on laughing while he was watching some Hallmark merry crap.

Dean gazed back at Castiel who looked perplexed and curious as always. He may have said more about the human Christmas customs, but Dean wasn’t paying any attention. Planning retribution on your brother for planting a mistletoe so he could make out with Castiel. Now how disturbing was that your own brother was throwing you in the arms of an angel of the Lord? Aside from the fact that Castiel may be genderless but he was stuck in a male body. Not to mention the fact that this was a creature of divine light and badass retribution who could level down minor towns.

Castiel was also a very good friend of Dean’s. The one who lost his own family because he was trying to do the right thing and help Dean. The guilt that came with that particular knowledge made Dean apprehensive about Sam using Castiel to his own amusement.

“Did I offend you?” Castiel suddenly asks and Dean’s heart skips a beat. Castiel made an effort to blend in and actually understand the human race and Dean looked like he swallowed a broom.

“No, no. I was just surprised.” That was an understatement.

Castiel’s eyes took on an ethereal glow. As if he was glad that he didn’t offend Dean. That everything was fine. Castiel gazed at him and slid a bit away from him, giving Dean some space to breathe. The nice warmth leaving him as Castiel looked down at his hands. Dean looked as well and he saw him holding a bag in his left hand. That one Dean didn’t notice. Well, who could blame him. The angel pretty much attacked him as he saw him standing there.

“What is that?” Dean asked, an almost childlike in sound and enthusiasm.

“This is a present for you. Another one of the customs is to give presents.” Castiel said with a small smile on his chapped lips. Dean stared at the bag and back at Castiel.

“A present for me?” Another thing he never expected. Well tonight the angel was full of surprises.

Castiel just nodded and handed him the bag. Dean took it in his hand and felt it a bit heavy. He opened the bag and peered inside. There was a plastic bag with little red ribbon and skimmia with little red berries at the top. It looked so Christmassy and cheerful that Dean had to wonder where Castiel got it.

“What is it?” Dean asks as he slowly pulls the box out of the bag and places it on the table.

“Christmas pudding.” Castiel says like that would explain everything. Why he did and why in the world he ever thought Dean would deserve a present from him.

“Oh… I…” Dean stared at it. Remembering how he wanted to taste it as a kid. How he saw it in all those Christmas specials he used to watch.

“You do not like it?” Castiel slid over to stand next to him, worry deep in his voice. Even a tang of disappointment. Dean’s head snapped up and he looked at him.

“No, god no. I love it. It’s… How did you know?” Dean shakes his head and stares at Castiel.

“I know you always wanted to try it. I didn’t know what else to give you.” Castiel shrugged it of slightly, his posture relaxing as he saw Dean happy with the gift.

Once more, this was that creepy part of Castiel that told Dean that Castiel indeed knew him. He pulled him out of the fires of Hell, branding him back together inch by inch and giving him life. It was so disturbing and yet so magnificent. Dean blinked at the man next to him and couldn’t believe it. That Castiel knew him so well that he would give him exactly what he never thought he wanted.

“I appreciate it.” Dean says softly, smiling at Castiel, making sure to let him know that he really was grateful. “But you didn’t have to give me anything. You already raised me from the whole perdition. That pretty much sets you for a lifetime of favours and gifts.”

When awkward laugh and be funny. It was always Dean’s coping mechanism. But it was obviously futile. Because no matter how many walls Dean builds and how many stupid jokes he sends at Castiel, it’s like the angel can look right through it.

Castiel shrugged it off again as he slid away from him. Leaving his precious personal space and Dean felt the need to see him stay.

“You’re welcome.” Castiel turns and tells him with a small smile and Dean knows Castiel is planning on leaving.

“You’re not staying?” Dean blurts it out faster than his brain registered that yes he was asking him to stay.

“You wish me to stay?” Castiel turns around and tilts his head at him. And then it’s like something changes in the air.

Dean nods and starts opening the plastic box. The sugary scent of the pudding filling the air and making his mouth water. God bless Castiel for knowing how much Dean wanted this. His eyes flickered back to Castiel as he smiled widely at him.

“You don’t expect me to let you go before you try the divine sweet wonder. Come on, I know you’ll love it.” Dean says as he strolls over to the washed dishes and produces two forks.

Castiel just stands there at the doorway under that damned plant and Dean stares, wondering whether he will accept the invite.

“If you say so.” Castiel slowly marches back, watching as Dean sits down and opens the box all the way so the sides lay o the table, making a perfect circle.

Dean looks up at Castiel who finally decides to sit down. Not paying enough attention to remove the coat or anything else. Dean shrugged it of and gave him the fork. He wasn’t sure if Castiel knew how to use the fork. He never saw him eat. And he hoped Jimmy left good instructions after he left the body to Castiel. Or this will be extremely hilarious attempt at teaching Castiel to use a fork.

“Yes, Cas, I say so…” Dean laughs as if the eating of nice Christmas pudding is a mission to accomplish. Dean turns his fork toward the creamy pudding and takes a small bite of it.

Dean produces a throaty groan as the sugar fills his mouth. The incredible taste so nice that he closed his eyes. All those lost Christmases he never had in his childhood now coming clean. Making him forget about the impending doom and the rest of the world. He opened his eyes and gazed at Castiel who just sat there still holding the fork the way Dean gave him. Dean could swear he was high on sugar already because he thought he saw a glimpse of heat in Castiel’s blue eyes.

It faded away fast as curiosity took over and Castiel gazed at the pudding. Dean nudged his arm and nodded. Castiel shrugged and moved his fork gracefully to take a piece of the pudding. Dean watched as the angel looked at the pudding on his fork as if it will attack him. He slowly brought it to his lips and opened his mouth. Dean’s insides twisted and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the image.

At first Castiel looked contemplative. And then it came. The sugar must have kicked in because Castiel’s eyes slowly glazed over and he licked his lips. Clearly enjoying it by the sound of wanton pleasure he produced. His eyes the whole time on Dean’s and making Dean feel like a perv for staring so openly. Dean’s insides now clenched and he felt something rise in him. Mostly in the area of his pants as he was reduced to watching Castiel take another bite and he looked even more blissful now. Like he was suppose to confirm that the first taste wasn’t just a joke.

Dean gulped and brought himself out of the staring contest as he took another bite and ate it in the silence. He looked away from Castiel and then he felt Castiel nudge him with his hand.

“What is this?” Wide eyes ask him and Dean gazes at the little jar in Castiel’s hand. If eh wasn’t mistaken, this was brandy butter. Dean’s lips formed a wide smile and he took it from Castiel.

“Oh this is just too awesome! You have to tell me where you got it from, Cas.” Dean says as he pours some of the butter next to the pudding. “It’s suppose to be a really tasty addition to the pudding. Try it.”

Dean gazes at the angel and watches him take a piece of the pudding with his fork and scoop some fo the butter along with it. He opens his mouth and the fork disappears between those chapped lips that kissed him few moments ago and he watched as Castiel’s eyes glazed over in pleasure. He smiles at him. The angel smiles at him and Dean’s heart stops. He never ever saw the angel smile so widely.

“Yes, you are correct. This does taste so good.” A pink tongue slides out to lick at the moist lips, Dean’s eyes are glued to the angel’s lips and he feels all kinds of warm.

Dean nods his head and tears his eyes away from him and the obvious orgasmic pudding eating that made Castiel produce noises that no angel should produce. Dean took a piece of the pudding and scooped the brandy butter on it. He just put it in his mouth not really thinking about when the taste registered. The sweet sugary and slightly spicy taste making his eyes close with how good it was.

Dean’s eyes opened and he gazed at the still smiling angel gazing at him. It wasn’t that wide smile he had a minute before, but it was still a really nice smile. It made him look more angelic actually and not so threatening as he usually looked.

“I got it from the store.” Castiel suddenly spoke and Dean looked at him, his mind confused since Castiel obviously skipped to another subject.

“Got what?” If his voice held a little tremor when he spoke, Dean will never ever confirm it. Or acknowledge it.

“The pudding. You asked me where I got from. I went to the store and bought it.” There was a sense of pride in Castiel’s voice as he said it. Like a child showing his parent how he accomplished something big.

“That’s good.” Dean barely registered what he himself said because he was too busy watching Castiel lick across his lips, trying to catch the cream on his lower lip.

Lucifer himself could have marched in and Dean wouldn’t so much as acknowledge his existence right about now. Then those lips started moving again as Castiel took another bite and produced more sounds that should be illegal. Dean felt a tiny line of sweat break at the back of his neck and who the fuck turned on the heat?

“I think I like the Christmas traditions…” Castiel’s lips were moving and forming words, but Dean was totally gone.

“Hm…” he hummed as he stared at that strong jaw and wondered when was the last time he got laid. Because there has to be a logical reason for Dean to feel such a craving to lick those lips.

“You alright, Dean?” The blue eyes looked at him with slight worry and Dean blinked.

Now, he will blame this on several reasons. He will have to come up with some soon. Because he literally snapped over the table, grabbing at the back of Castiel’s neck and kissing him. Pressing against those sugary and still cold lips, kissing them and licking at them. Moaning as Castiel gasped into his mouth and opened up. Dean groaned and slid his tongue inside of his mouth tasting sugary warmth and it made his head spin. But Castiel wasn’t responding. Barely even breathing. Dean’s eyes snapped open and he saw the wide blue eyes, shimmering with a glow that had yet to analysed. Dean’s lips moved away. His head snapping backwards as he let the angel go. Castiel just slumped back in the chair, his eyes still wide and glazed over and Dean breathed.

The realisation was swift and overwhelming. He started mumbling apologies and backing away back into his chair when he suddenly felt the empty space. The air whooshed around him as he landed hard on his ass. He yelped in shock more than pain as he tried to grab at the table, but he only managed to grab at the plastic that held the pudding. It all came down toppling on him. The pudding hit his face and he groaned at the squashy sensation. Both the brandy butter and the pudding dripping over his face with little crumbs.

He frowned and blinked at the leftovers of the pudding in his lap. This was beyond embarrassing. This was just… Dean closed his eyes and wished this was just a nightmare.

“Dean!” Castiel’s voice made him realise it wasn’t a nightmare. “Are you alright?”

Dean looked up and saw Castiel leaning over the table and trying to see if he hurt himself. Besides the big gap in where his ego used to be, nothing else was damaged. He looked down at his lap and knew the pudding was lost. One would wonder why Dean was thinking about the lost pudding right now. Because it was far easier to think about that, then thinking about how he just kissed an angel. His angel. His angel who made the most orgasmic sounds while eating the Christmas pudding. Dean hoped God was still lost so he couldn’t smite him right about now.

“M’fine…” Dean grumbled and felt Castiel’s hand at his shoulder. Trying to get him up, but Dean shook his head. He didn’t need any help.

“The pudding is ruined.” Dean proclaimed sadly as he watched at the contents in his lap. Castiel moved the chair that was toppled over next to them.

Dean watched as the angel moved it to a secure distance and sat down next to him. Right there on the slightly dirty floor and Dean wanted nothing so much in his life than to see the angel smile the way he was right now all the time. Just for him.

“We can always get another one tomorrow.” Castiel offers softly, amusement dancing in his eyes and Dean couldn’t believe he was actually seeing it. That he would be the blessed one who was allowed to witness it.

And when did his life turned into a Hallmark movie? Dean just nodded gazing away from the impossibly blue eyes. Smiling at his lap and the mess he made.

“There was no mistletoe.” Castiel says suddenly and Dean groans. Castiel at least he had a reason for why he kissed him while Dean was just lost in his crazy mind.

“No, Cas. There wasn’t any mistletoe.” Dean looked at him and laughed at how ridiculous this was.

“You have pudding all over your face and hair.” Castiel says with what sounded like a laugh. It was as small as the smile grazing his lips, but it was there. Making Dean laugh as well.

“I know. It fell on my head.” Dean chuckled and swept his finger over his cheek. The pudding all over it.

“Yes I saw the stunt you performed. I believe it was very funny.” Castiel said with amusement still rolling through his voice and Dean would have frowned deeply if it weren’t for the fact that it was making him laugh.

“I’m always happy to amuse you.” Dean chuckles and raises an eyebrow when he sees it in Castiel’s eyes. That soft affection that the angel carried for him. “Why did you do it?”

It’s remarkable to watch Castiel’s eyes glaze over in confusion before they realise what Dean is asking. And Castiel just shrugs his shoulders while keeping his eyes on him.

“Because it’s been a hard year for all of us and I figured you would like something nice for Christmas.” Castiel explained and smiled at him, blue eyes positively glowing and Dean couldn’t help but smile.

And what can be only explained as a bad case of psychosis, happened all over again because Dean wanted to taste that soft smile grazing Dean’s lips. Forgetting all about any personal space and boundaries, but not that he was kissing Castiel. Leaning his head closer so his lips pressed against Castiel’s just at a perfect angle. He though Castiel wouldn’t respond, but the third time’s the charm, apparently.

Because Castiel’s lips were moving slowly and a bit awkward before he started to mimic Dean’s movements. Dean slid closer, raising his hand and sliding it the back of Castiel’s neck. Pulling him closer and feeling the warmth of Castiel’s skin under his fingers. Dean ended the kiss and moved his lips away as he gazed into Castiel’s face. His eyes half closed, filled with heat and wonder. Genuine curiosity and Dean had to smile.

“Cas, I…” Dean’s voice almost broke as he tried to justify what he was doing with something reasonable.

“Dean, please don’t say you’re sorry again.” The slight frown and crease on Castiel’s forehead made Dean blink hard.

“So you want…” Dean has no words for what he tries to classify them as. So he just raises his hand and waves it between them, making Castiel laugh a bit.

“Yes.” Castiel merely said and Dean had a good remark, but it was lost in that one word and the husky voice that said.

Two set of lips pressed against each other as Dean breathed Castiel in. Feeling the softness and warmth of his plump lips as they kissed. Castiel’s lips moving with more confidence now that he knew what he was suppose to do. And oh my god, his angel was a really fast learner, Dean remarked with a soft moan as warm and wet tongue nudged at his lips.

Dean’s body shivered as he pressed closer, snaking his tongue between Castiel’s lips and licking his way inside of that hot mouth. Tasting the pudding, the butter and something that was entirely Castiel. Something that Dean couldn’t even name, but it still felt incredible.

“Dean…” Castiel sighed as he slid his hand against Dean’s cheek and suddenly felt the pudding. It reminded Dean that he still had it on his face.

“I’m covered in pudding.” Dean chuckles as if he had the strength to get up and move away from his angel. From the warm and passionate kisses.

“It’s okay. We’ll get you cleaned up.” Castiel says and moves his fingers over the cheek. His eyes leaving Dean’s as he looked around in search for a napkin or something.

Dean saw the movement and noticed Castiel is about to stand up when his hand shot out and grabbed at Castiel’s forearm. Castiel gazed in wonder at the hand holding his arm and not letting him go and Dean could only wonder what he was thinking about. Just how pathetic this looked? Dean was not clingy. Or needy. But he was afraid to let Castiel go because he could really go away and Dean didn’t want to stay alone.

Not this Christmas when he felt more alone than ever. The deaths and losses of his friends and the turmoil his brother is going through. The guilt for being the one who began this. Because he did start this. No matter Sam broke the final seal. If it weren’t for his weakness under Alastair’s hands this would have never happened. And that brought guilt and anger. It was all his fault.

“Dean…” Castiel’s voice was thick with tenderness and warmth. Worry ebbing on the far ends of the word and he looked at him.

“Don’t go…” his fingers twitched as the held onto the arm and the clothes, tugging on the trenchcoat sleeve.

“Oh, Dean. I’m not going anywhere. You told me you wanted me to stay and I will stay.” Castiel says to him and touches his cheek again. Soft fingers touching his skin and making him lean into the touch.

Dean pulled his hand and rolled his sleeve out as he cleaned his face with it. Castiel watched him with a glint in his eyes. Dean chuckled and leaned in to kiss him again, Castiel leaning closer as he responded to the kiss. Dean never thought he felt anything more amazing and breathtaking. The warmth swallowing up and making him feel dizzy. Dean leaned closer and nuzzled at Castiel’s lips as he produced a soft sound that made Dean shiver.

Dean’s arms sliding around Castiel’s shoulders as he pulled him closer. Smiling against his lips as Castiel moved when Dean pulled him. Sliding over the floor closer and closer as Dean reached his fingers into his hair and deepened the kiss. Nuzzling his jaw as he felt the need to breathe. Gazing at Castiel as he still had his eyes closed and panted softly through his parted lips. Dean groaned and he couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed at Castiel’s shoulders and pulled him closer, their chests pressing together and making him mewl.

Too many layers, Dean groaned and tugged on Castiel. Then he remembered they were on the kitchen floor and he did want to kiss Castiel breathless, but this was Bobby’s kitchen. If he catches them, Bobby will kicked their ass, wheelchair or no wheelchair.

“Hm, Cas…” Dean nips at Castiel’s lip before he slides his lips away. “We could use some privacy.”

“What exactly are we going to do that requires privacy?” Castiel gazed at him and raised an eyebrow. Dean could swear that he saw mischief in those innocent eyes.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Dean grins widely and nudges at Castiel to get up, when suddenly air whooshes around him. He could hear the sound of soft wings fluttering through the air and he gasped.

Dean found himself sitting on the bed and holding on Castiel’s coat as if it was a lifesaver. Considering they just once again flew or lets say got zapped by Castiel’s mojo, it was the only solid thing he had to hold on. Soft fingers pressed against his cheek and curious blue eyes watched him.

“Are you okay, Dean?” hot breath washed over Dean’s face as he asked him and Dean just nodded. Yes, it was the weirdest thing in the world, but it was a part of Castiel.

Dean’s eyes wandered behind Castiel, hoping he would catch as glimpse of them. Grand and black wings attached to Castiel’s back. Dean felt relieved that Castiel still had them and that nobody clipped them off. Like that dick Zachariah or the other dick Raphael could have got the idea to do it.

“So what were your intentions?” Castiel asks him and Dean gazes at him with a smirk. Finally remembering what he wanted to do.

Dean leaned closer to Castiel and kissed him again. The kiss turning hot and incredible almost within seconds. For an virgin angel, Castiel sure knew how to kiss. He knew the best way to make Dean breathless and wanting so much more. Making him lean closer and brush their chest together as he started tugging on that damn trench-coat. The kissing started to get really hot as Castiel started nipping on his lower lip and Dean moaned. Breathing Castiel in and sliding his lips lower over Castiel’s jaw as he started pulling at the tie.

Castiel mewled against his lips and Dean grinned at the kittenish sounds Castiel made. They were travelling straight to his lower regions making very clear that he wanted more of this. Actually a lot more than this. He finally got Castiel’s tie and trench-coat off. He leaned back and pulled himself up on the bed, noticing there was no pudding on him anymore. His jeans clean and dry and he gazed at Castiel. Grinning widely at him and chuckling.

“You really are like a really handy Laundromat.” Castiel gazed at him as he said and tilted his head in confusion. Probably not getting what a Laundromat even was, but Dean didn’t want to waste time to explaining things.

Who knows when the angel might have to go and leave him to be all alone on this lovely Christmas night. Which he always spent alone or watching TV with Sam. Okay, there was that one time when they actually celebrated it because Dean was on the highway to hell, but apart from that, they pretty much ignored it.

So, this… This time with the Christmas pudding and his angel was beyond any wish he ever had. He smiled at him as Castiel gazed at him, clearly wondering what he was thinking about. Dean’s lips pressed against Castiel’s again and kissed him. Sliding his fingers over Castiel’s jacket and pushing it open. It was weird to see him like this. All blushed and without his trusty trenchcoat. In just his jacket and loose tie he looked like Jimmy and that was creepy.

But Jimmy was gone. The poor sap lost his life when Castiel descended back into his body. Even if he did survive that, he clearly couldn’t survive the attack of the archangel.

“You sure this is alright? I mean… You’re an angel.” Dean says and frowns slightly.

“Yes it is alright. And I did notice that I’m an angel, thank you, Dean.” Castiel chuckled at him and nuzzled his lips across his cheek. The strange sensation of Castiel’s stubble rubbing against his made Dean tingle.

“Oh just checking if I’ll get struck by lightning. That could be painful.” Dean grins and slides his lips lower, over Castiel’s neck and shivers at the difference between the soft and rough skin.

“I doubt there will be divine retribution for this.” Castiel gasps as Dean sucks on his throat and tastes him. Something entirely divine in the taste of Castiel’s skin.

Moving his lips lower over Castiel’s neck and nipping at the skin he finds at the hollow of his throat. Dean’s fingers moving hastily to unbutton the shirt and get to more skin. He was too distracted when he suddenly felt Castiel’s fingers sneak beneath his shirt and over his abdomen. He almost bucks against Castiel at the touch and moans, softly biting at Castiel’s neck. It got him a heated response from Castiel in a form of a loud moan. Dean smiled at how good it felt to hear it and he licked across Castiel’s neck.

“You like that?” He asked huskily and felt Castiel nod. So he did it again. His lips closed around the skin, his teeth biting him and he sucked on the skin between his teeth.

Castiel all but bucked against him wildly and gripped at his hips, pulling him closer. Making Dean slide in to his lap, straddling him as he sucked on his neck and hummed against the silky skin. Dean rocked his hips at Castiel’s and groaned loudly as he felt Castiel’s arousal trapped between them. His own arousal not far behind the program as he rubbed his hardness against Castiel’s hip.

“Ah, Dean…” Castiel moaned and arched his neck, making Dean shiver in his lap. He rocked his hips once more, feeling the heat raise impossibly.

“Oh, Cas. I want you…” Dean felt his insides melt and he looked at Castiel’s eyes. Expecting to find rejection, but there was none.

“Yes, Dean…” Castiel breathed out, his eyes half closed with the heat, dark with passion and only a faint of glowing blue showing at the edges.

Dean almost came undone at the image of his angel so heated and lost in their touches. Dean never even knew he wanted him. That he wanted his angel so much it made his insides ache. And to top it all, his angel wanted him as much. His fingers working on unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt and pulling it open. Sliding his fingers over the skin and muscles he found beneath and he groaned. His fingers playing over Castiel’s nipples and a moan sounded off from Castiel’s parted lips.

The temperature in the room starting to go higher as Dean felt Castiel’s slightly cold fingers move under his shirt. Trailing slowly over his sides making wild shivers rock up and down his spine as Castiel’s fingers slid over the lower of his back. Playing over the hem of his jeans and Dean groaned against Castiel’s neck. Nuzzling his lips up to Castiel’s ear as he smiled and breathed hotly.

He could feel the incredible tremble of Castiel’s body and how Castiel moved closer. Wanting more as his fingers slid over Dean’s back and left goosebumps as they went. Dean nipped at Castiel’s earlobe as he finally got the shirt open all the way, his fingers sliding up Castiel’s chest and over his shoulders. Pulling the shirt and the jacket of him. when it was done, Dean faced a semi naked and hot angel who gazed at him with half closed eyes. His blue eyes burning under his thick, dark eyelashes and Dean moans.

“Oh, Cas…” Damn, he looked like one hot angel. Yummy looking, hot angel.

Castiel smiled softly at him, his lips red from the kisses and nips and pulled at Dean’s shirt. Dean wiggled and let Castiel pull it of him. Dean could swear heat flashed in Castiel’s eyes as his gaze trailed over him exposed flesh. Dean felt goosebumps and tingles erupt all over his skin as Castiel leaned in. his blue eyes snapping up at Dean, watching him as his tongue licked over his chest. Dean groaned loudly, gripping hard on Castiel’s shoulders. His mouth dry from all the pants and his chest hurt with how much he ached for him.

Hot tongue sliding over Dean’s collarbone making him wiggle in Castiel’s lap. Feeling arousal and pleasure rock through him and take his breath away. His heart pounding hard inside of him chest. Castiel’s tongue and teeth nipping and licking at his heated skin making his head spin. Castiel’s fingers sliding over his abdomen to the hem of his jeans. Deft fingers working on the belt and the zipper and Dean bit his lip. The sound of the zipper being pulled open rocking through the air, the vibrations making him whimper.

Where did Castiel learn this? Damn! For an angel who never did any cloud seeding he sure knew how to make your toes curl with pleasure. Soft lips pressed against his collarbone when Castiel’s fingers finally made their way into Dean’s pants. His fingers tips brushing over Dean’s clothed arousal and Dean bucked, moaning loudly. Castiel’s fingers trailing over his hardness with experimental touches. Testing and seeing what makes Dean moan.

“Ah, fuck… Cas!” Dean moans loudly as Castiel’s fingers slid at the hem of Dean’s boxers. He shivers with anticipation, feeling Castiel’s fingers sliding inside. His lips pressing over Dean’s chest in soft and hot glides and Dean closed his eyes.

§§§§§§

 

Dean Winchester expected many things to happen, but he never even saw this one coming. Really. Never ever. Dean writhed in Castiel’s lap, fingers moving inside of his heat. Making him moan each time when they pressed against that magic spot. Castiel’s lips hot on his mark and making lightning shoot up and down his spine. For a moment there he was really thinking he got struck by lightning because this was just too amazing not to be blasphemy.

Castiel’s fingers played and stretched his muscles, Dean’s hips pushing against the fingers and mewling. Pleasure tight inside of his chest and heat tingling over his skin. He started to moan more loudly, his mouth begging for Castiel to stop before he breaks apart. Gasps filling the air around them as he felt Castiel’s erratic heart under his fingers.

“Please…” it sounded so broken and thick with lust that Dean didn’t recognize it as his own voce at first.

Castiel groaned and finally complied. His fingers leaving Dean’s heat, leaving him feeling hollow and Dean whined against Castiel’s lip. But Castiel was already kissing him hotly, wiggling his hips, pressing and pulling against Dean’s hips. Dean moaned when he felt Castiel’s hardness press against his heat. sensations rocking through him when Castiel’s hand was suddenly at the nape of his neck, tilting his head. Dark eyes with just a faint of blue at the edges gazed at him. Heat flashed through Dean finally feeling him slide inside of him.

At first it was strange and awkward. To be pressed to Castiel so heatedly and intimately. His hot flesh filling him and making him moan loudly. His body shaking as Castiel pushed slowly inside and grabbed at his hips. A soft groan sounded from Castiel’s lips and Dean stared at him with wide eyes. Never ever he felt like this.

Castiel’s eyes were wide as well, blown away with heat and something that Dean figured he would never understand. Something deep and not allowed to be reached by a mere mortal. He pressed against him and stared nipping at Castiel’s lips. Rolling him hips against him, showing that he wanted him to move. Castiel moaned against his lips, making goosebumps raise over his skin. Then Castiel’s hips started to rock slowly. His hardness pressing in and out, creating a mind numbing friction. Leaving Dean breathless already and they barely even started.

Dean’s legs tightened around Castiel’s waist and he starts pushing himself up and down. Rolling his hips and writing in Castiel’s lap. The friction making him dizzy as he slides his arms over Castiel’s shoulders and tangles his fingers in Castiel’s hair. Massaging his scalp and tugging on it when Castiel’s hips started pushing harder. Heat flashing in Castiel’s eyes as the world faded away. Dean’s only focus the angel in front of him and the amazing sounds he was making. From little gasps to loud moans that made Dean shiver.

The heat got more intense when Castiel’s fingers dug into his hips and tilted him back a bit. Castiel’s hips starting to push and pull harder when suddenly Dean cried out as intense pleasure rocked through him. Castiel growled against him and slid his lips over his jaw and buried his face in Dean’s neck. Dean gripped at Castiel’s hair and pulled him closer when hot lips pressed against his neck and started sucking hard.

Dean’s back arching and insides melting, the heat too much to bear. Hot lips sliding from his neck to his collarbone. Hands trailing over his hips and rocking him against Castiel’s hips. How come he never saw how good this could be? To have Castiel like this. Pressed so closely to him. all thoughts flew from his mind as Castiel brushed against his spot and Dean moaned out. Castiel’s breath hitching and moans coming more rapidly. Dean rolled his hips against Castiel’s and pulled harder on Castiel’s hair. Growling as Castiel’s lips closed over the mark. Lightning bolts surging through him and making him dizzy. Castiel’s lips sucking and nipping when he growls and Dean’s insides melt. His brain melting away as well.

Castiel’s body so heated and close as he rocked into him. Dean grunted and started pushing harder, need and lust making him loose control. He wanted more, so much more. He wanted to feel Castiel break apart in his arms.

“Ah, Cas… Fuck!” He moaned when Castiel’s teeth bit into his mark. Castiel’s hand sliding between them and his finger tips moving over his abdomen.

“Oh Dean!” Castiel moans against his mark and Dean can feel him start to shake. He could swear he heard something tremble beneath him.

Dean opens his eyes and gazes at Castiel, lost in the way he rocked into him. Then he noticed it. Small lines of light shimmering across Castiel’s skin. His angel moaned and trembled against him and Dean realised he was fighting for control. Dean bit at his lip and arched his back against him. Sliding his hand through the bight skin and mewling as he felt incredible warmth. Then his fingers brushed against something so warm and soft.

“Oh god, Dean!” Castiel cursed and arched his back. Dean watched transfixed as Castiel reacted to the small touch and he couldn’t believe it.

“Uh, Cas?” Dean’s brain is obviously too fried to think properly. His fingers brushing repeatedly across the new found softness and he can feel Castiel go wild beneath him.

“Wings…” Wide eyes gazed up at him and Castiel whimpered against Dean’s jaw. Dean could feel his own eyes grow wider. His insides jumping frantically as he realised that he was indeed touching the angel’s wings.

Dean felt giddy and incredibly insane with all the sensations. That’s why he moved his fingers through the soft feathers and felt Castiel writhe with heat. Who knew that angel’s wings were a hot zone? They had more fun in Heaven than Castiel claimed. Dean grinned at him and started rocking his hips harder as he tangled his hand in Castiel’s wing, feeling the wing bone and feathers and he tugged on it. Making Castiel buck against him and slam into his spot. Need flashed in the dark eyes and Dean knew that he was driving Castiel insane with this.

Castiel’s hand closing over his mark as his other slid over his hardness, fingers teasing across the overheated and sensitive flesh. Dean cried out as he felt himself slowly break apart. Pleasure and heat too much to bear. It was starting to overcome him and he tugged on Castiel’s wing. Then Castiel started stroking him harder and his fingers dug into Dean’s shoulder as a litany of curses issues from Dean’s mouth. Castiel groaning and shaking against him, so lost and hot.

Then it breaks. Dean cries out as the pleasure breaks out him, pulsating and stronger than any so far. He felt like he will crawl out of his own skin, but Castiel kept him grounded. Until he broke apart inside of him as well. The climax hitting his angel hard and on a surprise as his eyes widened. Heat filled Dean as Castiel came with a shout of Dean’s name. Dean felt his heart stop as his breath caught in his throat. His chest tightening as he held onto his angel. Rocking his hips and helping him through the climax.

Castiel mewled and moaned, his body shaking and writhing. His hips rocking through the waves as his wings spread behind him and Dean could see the shadows on the wall. It was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he has ever seen. His angel spreading his wings in ecstasy for Dean. It made Dean’s chest ache with the knowledge that Castiel lost his control and actually let Dean feel his wings.

The waves stopped rocking through him so violently and he relaxed into Castiel’s body. They were both slick with sweat and hot to the touch. Dean leaned and nuzzled at Castiel’s lips as the wings disappeared. He wanted to touch them more. Castiel smiled at him and kissed his lips.

“Mmm, Cas. That was amazing.” Dean grins at him and nips at his lip. Feeling Castiel wiggle beneath him and suddenly Dean was being laid down on the bed.

Dean feels the soft and warm sheets beneath his beck and looks up at Castiel. He had a feeling that the angel would leave for a second, but he proved him wrong when he lay down next to him. His warm body pressed against Dean’s and the angel moved his arm over Dean’s waist as he snuggled against his shoulder.

“It was amazing. I never thought…” Castiel said as he trailed off in his own thoughts. Dean understood him. He never thought it would be this amazing either.

“A nice surprise. Definitely.” Dean grins and slides his arm around Castiel. He could already feel sleep coming over him. But he didn’t want to sleep if it meant that he will wake up without Cas.

“Dean…” Castiel looks up and looks a bit unsure of himself as he gazes up at Dean. “You wish me to stay longer?”

Dean slid his fingers over Castiel’s cheek and smiles at him, leaning closer to kiss at his forehead.

“Yes, Cas. I wish you to stay longer. A lot longer!” He chuckles as he sees happiness shine in Castiel’s eyes.

They kiss sweetly and nuzzle at each other. When they were both out of breath, they lay their heads back down. Dean’s head resting on the pillow, while Castiel’s rested on his shoulder. Dean feels warmth and contentment flowing through him and he knew it wasn’t just because of the sex. It was so much more. He didn’t know yet what it actually was, but he knew he was ready to explore it.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.” Castiel’s breath washes over his skin and Dean smiles, pulling him closer.

“Merry Christmas, Cas.” He smiles and closes his eyes, for once the nightmares far away and there were only dreams of dark wings holding him close.


End file.
